The Chills
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Follows Cold Without You. Harry is sick and finds comfort in a surprising place, it doesn't help Charlie, who still thinks that Harry is sleeping with Snape too.


_Sorry guys, there isn't any smut in this, it just wasn't happening, however it is incredibly fluffy, even if everyone is out of character... _

* * *

Harry rushed to the loo that was attached to his office that was attached to his classroom for the third time that morning. He groaned as he leaned against the wall behind the office door. He was never eating again.

Taking a deep breath he calmed himself, cast another warming charm and strode into the classroom. He was teaching the lower level potions classes while Snape taught the upper years and advanced classes for those few students that excelled in class.

'Are you okay Professor Potter?' a brave second year Gryffindor asked eyeing the professor in concern.

'I'm fine Ricky, get back to work,' he replied dropping into his desk chair and started to go over the homework that the class had handed in at the beginning.

Finally the last class of the day ended and Harry retreated to his rooms and after another trip to the loo, he wrapped himself in his heaviest sweater, which seemed to, by the smell belong to Charlie, and wrapped himself in several blankets and took his pile of papers to correct to bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

A few hours later he woke and after another trip to the loo he found he couldn't sleep so he attempted to work on the homework he had to correct. He was half way through them when he suddenly started to shake violently, he tried for almost ten minutes to get them to stop, wishing that he had someone to hold him at that moment. He had been back at the school for two weeks and missed Charlie something fierce.

Then he felt like crying when he realized that he had 2 someone's anyway. He wrapped the heaviest blanket around himself and tossed a handful of powder onto the floo and called out his destination.

Since he had no idea what time it was he was surprised to find Severus still up, reading by the fire with a cup of tea.

'Harry?' he asked looking up in surprise.

'I ca-ca-can't st-sto-stop sha-shaking.' He managed to get out, almost in tears.

Severus was by Harry in an instant, 'all right, it's okay, come on, let's get you to bed.' He gently guided the still trembling Harry to his bedroom.

'What about...?' He started to asked but Severus shushed him.

'Never you mind,' he replied, reminding Harry of Molly, not that he would ever say that to the man, 'into bed with you,' he helped Harry into bed and pulled the blankets up around him and began to gently rub the young man's back.

'Just take slow deep breathes,' he instructed softly as he got a sense of what Harry was going through.

Harry's shivering would rack his whole body for a few moments then subside. He took a deep drink from the water glass beside the bed and that seemed to help some, but he was still shaking.

'You didn't walk down here did you?' Severus suddenly asked, looking both concerned and ready to reprimand the other man.

'I'm sick Severus not stupid, I flooed,' he replied during a calm moment.

The look Severus gave him showed that the older man seriously doubted his intelligence. 'How long ago did this start?' he asked not taking his hand from Harry's back.

'About ten minutes before I came to see you. I was hoping they would go away sooner.' He replied petulantly.

'Just keep drinking and breathing deeply,' Severus offered.

Harry took a deep drink followed by a deep breath and closed his eyes, he focused on his breathing. After a few minutes Harry cracked an eye open, 'If you're just going to sit there, you could at least read me something.' He half demanded half requested.

'Move over then,' Severus replied pulling a novel off the bed table. Neither one had any idea what it was.

Harry moved over and Severus sat on the bed beside Harry, who curled up into Severus' leg. Severus could still feel the trembling.

*

The next morning, Harry found himself sandwiched between Severus behind him and Remus in front. Remus slowly blinked himself away.

'Hey cub,' he said softly as he brushed a stand of hair behind an ear, 'how you feeling?'

Harry shrugged, 'I've been better. I never want to eat anything ever again.'

Remus chuckled softly, 'it'll pass cub and then you'll be ravenous.'

Harry snorted, 'I doubt that,' he replied.

'It's too early for this,' Severus grumbled from behind Harry.

'For what?' Harry couldn't help but ask with a grin.

'For conversation,' the man grumbled before he rolled out of bed and trudged to the loo.

When he came back he was slightly more awake and Remus headed in.

'Well you don't have a fever anymore but I think you should still stay in bed for the day, just to get whatever it is out of your system.' Severus said before he vanished from the bedroom. He returned just as Remus emerged from the bathroom.

'Stay in bed, correct whatever you have to correct, read this homoerotic fluff,' both Remus and Harry gave indignant cries, 'drink plenty of apple,'

'Pumpkin,' Harry interrupted.

'juice, eat lightly and call us if you need anything.' He continued on ignoring Harry.

Harry nodded, and took a drink from his never-empty cup and smile when it was pumpkin juice and not apple.

'Thank you,' he said as Remus gave him a gentle kiss on his hair.

'Anytime cub,' Remus smiled.

'Get some rest brat, and don't worry about your classes.' Severus said with only a little malice.

Remus swatted him, 'you're such a bastard,' he chided.

Severus simply smirked and left, 'Ignore him cub, he's just a mean bastard,' Remus offered to Harry who had ignored the other man.

'I heard that!' Severus called from the other room.

'Good, I hope the couch is comfortable,' Remus replied as he headed out to meet Severus so they could go to breakfast.

*

Harry was so immersed in the novel that was full of murder and double crossings and cross dressing and sex that he didn't notice when he had a visitor.

'Harry,' Charlie said softly so not to startle the brunet though it didn't work because Harry squealed and dropped the book.

'Merlin, Charlie, warn a guy,' he said as he tried to slow his heart, just a little.

'Sorry, but I tried,' he replied with a sheepish grin, 'what are you reading?'

Harry held up the book, _Murder Plot_ by Sharon Risk, and Charlie read the back of it, 'think I can read it when you're done?' he asked.

'I'll have to ask Remus first.' Harry replied taking another drink of juice.

'I thought you weren't sleeping with Snape,' Charlie blurted out, causing Harry to spray his juice all over Charlie.

Harry was too busy half laughing half coughing to help Charlie clean up.

'Okay ew, no that's just wrong,' he replied when he had got a hold of himself.

'Explain it then because it sort of looks like it.' Charlie replied, and he did have a point.

Harry sighed, 'I wasn't feeling great last night, and then I got the shakes so I came down here, Sev and Remus adopted me, they're my dad's. And at the time they were closer than you were.' He admitted with a blush.

'You feeling alright?' Charlie asked as he brushed Harry's a stray bit of hair back. Harry leaned into the touch.

'I've been better.' He replied.

Charlie leaned over and gently kissed the brunet, Harry moaned as Charlie deepened the kiss, a hand traveled to his hardening member.

'You know with what you've been through you might want to refrain from such activities,' a smooth voice came from the doorway.

Harry groaned in disappointment as the hand was snatched away.

'You know one of these times, no one is going to walk in on us,' Charlie commented softly into Harry's neck.

'Who else has found you in such a way?' Severus asked, both protective and angry.

'I found them one day on the raft up at the lake,' Remus offered, as he wrapped himself against Severus from behind.

'My father found us outside the other day,' Charlie replied having pulled himself together.

'Well then you should probably want to find more secluded places to continue your fantasies,' Severus replied with a smirk.

'Actually,' Harry began, 'I like the thrill of the potential of getting caught, sort of gets me a little hard,' he shifted seemingly to adjust himself, causing Remus to snort and Charlie to gape at his gall.

'Okay fine do whatever you want wherever you want, just don't let me catch you again.' Severus conceited, as he stormed away.

'At least they had clothes on when you found them,' Remus almost pouted as he followed Severus out. Severus let out a bark of laughter.

Charlie could only stare at Harry dumbfounded, 'did he just?'

Harry nodded, and was about to say something when Severus announced loudly.

'No funny business back there, there is a toddler in the house.'

Harry groaned as Charlie gave a slight chuckle, 'well that went well,' he said, even as Harry glared at him.

* * *

_Let me know what you think and if you have a favourite story of mine you would like to see more of sooner, then vote in my poll, it's very scientific!_


End file.
